


Room for Error

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>error [ er-er ]</p>
<p>noun 1. a deviation from accuracy or correctness; a mistake, as in action or speech 2. belief in something untrue 3. the condition of believing what is not true</p>
<p> </p>
<p> enigma [ uh-nig-muh ]</p>
<p>noun 1. a puzzling or inexplicable occurrence or situation 2. a person of puzzling or contradictory character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Error

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of ramithrome's (rather sad) Dirk/Jane fic. Uh. This one wasn't as put together as I hoped but I tried. I think it can stand alone but if you want to see it's predecessor, link's at the bottom.

error [ er-er ]

noun 1. a deviation from accuracy or correctness; a mistake, as in action or speech 2. belief in something untrue 3. the condition of believing what is not true

If someone asked you if you thought you and Jane's actions were wrong, you would cooly answer no. If someone told you that you have made the biggest mistake in the history of big mistakes, you'd try to convince yourself that you don't make mistakes. 

You both made a pact that you were not going to get attached to each other. The sexual frustration and want of another is what drove you two to do it. It was allegedly your motivation.

You kissed her first, that was your mistake. Her plump, pink lips mesmerized you. They looked soft and inviting. You were supposed to be listening to her, but you found yourself deep in s trance. She broke it, asking if you were okay. Before you could stop yourself, you pulled her close and took a taste of her. You played with fire.

To your surprise, you found touching Jane to be easy. Your first time was awkward, like everyone's. She told you to squeeze her breasts like this. Rub here faster. Kiss lower. She was so soft. You were scared that you would break her. She was different from Jake's hard muscles. Her feminine curves were matured, unlike Roxy's skinny frame. If you rested your hand on her, you couldn't quite hold it all. Her skin was browner than Jake's and when she blushed, her stomach would turn red. Her chest was absolutely lovely. She always complained of being on her back, since she was a D cup. Jane was Jane.

You couldn't lie. The nights with her were undoubtedly the best. After the final release, you almost begged her to stay. Your fingers laced with hers and you had never felt so at home. She became the family you craved, the love you were denied as a child.

She always coddled you, and you ached for her attention. She'd leave little kisses along your nose and you'd smile widely. She'd give you the biggest hugs and you wanted more.

More

That was your problem. She uttered one of the taboo names that sent your world crashing down.

"Dirk." Your heart skipped a couple beats and you began to feel faint. You felt her fingers dig into your shoulder. Her eyes glimmered with fear and panic. It was quiet. All you could hear was the thudding of your heart. This wasn't supposed to happen. You pulled off of her and you heard her voice break as she pleaded you to stay. Finally, she let go.

enigma [ uh-nig-muh ]

noun 1. a puzzling or inexplicable occurrence or situation 2. a person of puzzling or contradictory character

You ran from her. You pushed her away. Just as quickly as she gave you meaning, you ripped hers away. Looking her in the eye became harder and harder. You spent your nights crying again, this time over someone worth crying for. 

Day by day, you found yourself being less attracted to Jake. When you both spent time together, your mind somehow came back to Jane. The hurt look on her face was burned in your thoughts. She became more reclusive and she barely talked. Her eyes were puffy red and she insisted it was allergies. 

The feeling when you saw her after the incident was bittersweet. Your heart would soar when she was around but quickly drop when you remember what you did to her. She still looked beautiful, and you found yourself watching her when she slept. As if her dreams could save her from reality.

Yours were fevered and nightmarish. They all involved you trying to save your Jane. You would promise to save her from that cliff, from that monster, from the Batterwitch but it all ends with her death. You wake up sweaty, shaking and terrified.

You can't remember when you realized you loved Jane. You do remember why. You loved her melodious laugh, her big heart and her sweet, sweet hugs. That's all you wanted again. Well, you wanted all of her but you would have felt blessed to receive even a handshake. 

"Jane." You rested your hand on her shoulder before she could escape. "We...should talk. No. We need to."

"D-Dirk, I don't thi-"

"Hear me out. This is my fault. I...I shouldn't have kissed you in the first goddamn place. I..."

"You were thinking of Jake when you kissed me, I know I kn-"

"No, I thought of you." Her eyes grew wide and she was eerily silent. You continue. "I could not help myself, Jane. In the back of my mind, you were there. I convinced myself that it was just lust but even as we made love, I wanted more of you. ALL of you. I had your body but I wanted your heart. I wanted to cherish your soul. A-and then you said my name and I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I couldn't fathom that you'd love me. I was terrified that it was more than what we promised each other." She lets go of the breath she was holding but remained still. You see tears well in her eyes and she covered her face and began sobbing.

Just like how you started this fling, you created your romance with a kiss. An innocent, light and consoling kiss. You fixed your mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> http://ramithome.tumblr.com/post/50560037576/mickie-asked-for-dirkjane-smut-i-wrote-this


End file.
